hzrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikkas Uley
"What the fucks a /wepres gonna do if I'm out there "punching" /wepres ain't gonna cut my hand off ya fucking dickhead - grow a brain."' ''' -Mikkas Uley to Wolf Wise Mikkas Uley originally Michael lived across the road from the cousins overseas. Life Mikkas Uley was living in Lebanon across the road from Toufic Uley's family business kebab shop, they decided to drug deal and collaborate with the Uley's Kebab's number 1 customer, Oomsy Price. They eventually had enough cash to build a boat to Los Santos, San Andreas. Mikkas started out by sweeping and gaining some pocket cash and exploring Los Santos, doing deals etc. He threatened to harm Hasan Shiekh at the bank after overhearing his plan to rob him and mentioning it to Habib at the same time. It was early 2016, Mikkas attended a chainsaw event hosted by Jerome Gamble, where he successfully shredded everyone competing and came 1st place with a prize of 200,000 materials. Mikkas eventually formed a "picklockers league" where he would break into locked cars and store them hidden under a bridge. One day, Mikkas decided to picklock Romeo Malik's dirtbike after a falling out they had, and drove it over to Pershing Square where Mikkas payed a cadet named Duncan Stonemason $2000, to ticket Romeo's dirtbike. Mikkas eventually went back to matrunning where he met Jm Pao in a balla hood. Had a bit of a root. Mikkas however would grow busy with the Trucking job and non-stop kept receiving annoying phone calls from Jm and would also be "accidently" NJed by the Pinoy brother Aldrene. He eventually gave up and shot her with an mp5, however she survived. Paoline's brother, friend and their friends grew a hatred against him and would do anything to try and kill him. Mikkas played it smart and found two ballas (one of which was Joseph L. Devil) as the hired killers were dumb enough to accidentally shoot the ballas causing a war. Eventually Paoline's backup were either shot to death or escaped the massacre, Mikkas was then offered a spot in the Ballas however two days after Mikkas told the Leader to "shut up" for his Pinoy spam over the radio which lead to him being kicked from the gang. Months later, Mikkas returned with old friend Oomsy. If Mikkas fucked up again, he could face being deported from San Andreas forever; from there Mikkas went back to constantly trucking, which he earned a shit ton of cash for but had to constantly avoid corrupt police officer, Bryan O'Connor. From then on, Mikkas and Oomsy decided to join a new cult organization forming in town known as ''Bolkos Order. Mikkas was able to lure in and get the Bolkos to put Bryan in hospital. Mikkas had been trucking legally to try avoid any suspicion from Bryan, while also listening to a stream giveaway held by Jerome Gamble. It got to the point of the final vehicle giveaway, Marshall Mathew was declared winner however he didn't respond within a minute of his victory. After being withdrawn a second time, nobody else picked up, however on the last redraw, it turns out Mikkas had officially won the giveaway. Mikkas chose to order a speedboat known as a Speeder right after he found out the name of the boat due to a legal delivery in Palomino Creek minutes before his victory. Mikkas wire transferred Marshall Mathew $10,000 out of honor due to his close win. Mikkas had a fallout with the Bolkos cult, after he was latching to Kade Martinez, a members girlfriend. However Mikkas never knew she was already taken and as a result the boyfriend, Rico Martinez wanted to huntdown Mikkas. The argument eventually escalated over Bolkos radio and Mikkas was then kicked from the organization. Despite Mikkas apologizing to Kade; Rico, Gregory and Troy still wouldn't forgive Mikkas and would not give him a second chance, Gregory believing Mikkas was a sinner to their lord Gongo. The motorcycle club known as Hells Rangers would then hire Mikkas as a result of the betrayal. About a week or so later, while traveling with the rangers to a Ganton drughouse in order to attend a point war, Mikkas was betrayed for his actions earlier with the Bolkos and forced to get deported. Once Mikkas returned, he left the motorcycle club and was later hunted down and shot by a triggered Alden C Gearheart and Doc Pete. While Mikkas was standing by the County Hospital, he bumped into a woman by the name of Natayle Alexandra (not to be confused with the famous Natayla Alexandra). Whom he found out to be Paoline Uley, however with a different identity. They would eventually hangout together and ride Mikkas' speedboat along the Santa Maria Beach shore. Mikkas and Natayla eventually got married and had Oomsy Price play the role as priest while their guests consisted of Natayla's friends: Alfonso Marshall and Derek Paradox whom Mikkas payed each as a thank you for attending their marriage. Natayla was then lawfully renamed Natayla Uley. While the wedding was going down, Mikkas and Natayla had received a bunch of messages from multiple haters, claiming them to be "gay" which Mikkas promised revenge on as a result. Mikkas, Paoline and Oomsy heated up on their weapons while Mikkas would track down the enemies. As a result they managed to defeat Alex Bichcho who was on a motorbike around Ganton Gym at the time, Henry Chives a member of the Farmers gang who almost requested radio backup from his gang putting Mikkas and Natayla into chase mode before being killed, Jason Rodrigez who was trucking at the time and hired an old lady as his guard however she got rekt and after sometime they tracked down and killed Jason who had attempted to call Mikkas under an unknown caller ID, next target on the list was Harvey Vader who they found to be around the bank before killing him. After a majority of them got put down, the most toughest enemies were left remaining on the list, those being Alden C Gearheart and Pharelle W Luciano. Because of this Natayla allowed her friend Alfonso to join them and help them if anything happens. Both teams of enemies kept wrecking each other as a result of being equal in strength. The day after, Mikkas had met up with Natayla yet again. Mikkas got more suspicious of Natayla, Natayla would non-stop beg Mikkas for more and more money, she had asked Mikkas for $10,000, Mikkas however offered a trade in which he payed her over $5000 for her 2700 materials. That still wasn't enough and she kept begging and crying over the fact she couldn't convince Mikkas to pay her. Mikkas called her a gold digger and a triggered Natayla stole a car and drove off. From then on Mikkas started considering the fact that this woman could be using Paoline's idnetity in a way to scam him. Mikkas would later get in contact Pablo Detorta - a Rank 5 member of the Bolkos Order who knew nothing of Mikkas past in the gang from last year. Mikkas saw this as an easy opportunity to join and sneakded his way back into the organization successfully. Afterwards, Mikkas would get into contact with Romeo Malik, as Mikkas grew concerned of Natayla's true identity. Romeo constantly confirming that Natayla was not Paoline at all, Romeo contacted the real Paoline (who had shifted to the surname Gearheart) and Natayla was revealed to be a fraud. Natayla would constantly harass Mikkas to sign divorce papers which Mikkas declined to believing he wasted over $10,000 all because of her and the wedding. She would later join Grove Street Families as Mikkas spied on her from behind a house and managed to SMS the recruiter by the name of Danisha Viper in an attempt to convince her that Natayla was in fact a spy for another gang. Mikkas and Danisha would later privately meetup outside of County Hospital with a BHT member known as Nadine Castro who for $1000 Mikkas successfully manipulated into lying to Danisha that Natayla was in fact a spy a sometime ago and betrayed BHT. Danisha was almost convinced however didn't know who to believe as Daniel Lissing - another BHT member stated to give Natayla a chance. Mikkas would later go on a bike ride with Paoline Gearheart where they would go on matruns and discussed the identity theft who faked being her. Mikkas woke up the day after, without any of his Bolkos gang clothes, confused at first Mikkas realized that an original member probably found out about his return and kicked him from the organization (most likely Rico Martinez). Mikkas, being the villain that he is towards Bolkos, acted as if nothing happened and attempted to ask Pablo for a place in the cult again. Pablo still not knowing of his past decided to introduce Mikkas back into the cult while Rico was away. After New Years came, ending 2017 and beginning 2018, Mikkas decided to rejoin The Downtown Network on January 1st while Ermetano was away, in hopes of spiting him when he returns. However Ermetano either forgot or didn't care about what happened previously. Mikkas was promoted to r3 by Ermetano after succesfully testing and recruiting a former Fallen Angels MC member into TDN. Mikkas would attend points/turfs with TDN under the orders of a strict, corrupt leader known as Buzzga whom Mikkas grew a hatred for as Buzzga constantly disrespected his gang. Mikkas came suprisingly early for a regroup at TDN's new HQ when he was fighting with a Claude, this made Buzzga angry so Buzzga started insulting Mikkas over the gang radio which got Mikkas angry and Mikkas ended up calling him a faggot which got Mikkas demoted. At the drug house, Mikkas would pull out his shotgun and shot Buzzga which caused Buzzga to kick Mikkas out the gang. Mikkas eventually took a role as a bartender in the Black Hand Triads club in an attempt to join them as they were allies of The Downtown Network so he could spite Buzzga. Mikkas was accepted into The Black Hand Triads gang. Personality Mikkas is a OG of the streets, knowing the ways and life around Los Santos, being able to strategically break into cars and homes. Mikkas will tend to rage on /g chat if somebody provokes or DMs him. According to Mikkas, he cannot successfully stay as member in most families without being kicked from the gang. He sometimes has a hatred for Pinoy's and will often rant about them. Gallery Mikkas with SPAS12.png|Mikkas with a SPAS12. Mikkas Uley's Euros.png|Mikkas Uley's Euros. Mikkas attending point with a katana.png|Mikkas attending point with a katana. Mikkas in Vinewood.png|Mikkas in Vinewood. Mikkas in da Club.png|Mikkas in da club. Mikkas' Shamal.png|Mikkas' Shamal. Mikkas Uley Parachuting.png|Mikkas Uley parachuting. Category:Players